Traditional home security systems use door and window sensors comprising two parts—a sensor and a magnet. If the sensor and magnet are aligned, a magnetic field is produced. The magnetic field causes one or more magnetic contacts of the sensor to move and close a circuit. If the sensor and magnet are misaligned, such as based on an opening of a door or window, the magnetic field is lost and the circuit is opened. Based on the opening of the circuit, an alarm may be triggered. However, traditional home security systems are unsuited for structures comprising a plurality of moveable components, such as components configured to open and close or components configured to rotate. Examples of structures comprising a plurality of moveable components include jalousie windows or louver windows. A moveable component, on which the sensor is disposed may remain in a stationary position, even if another moveable component is removed, allowing entry without the triggering of an alarm. Therefore, there is a need for a security system suitable for structures comprising a plurality of moveable components.